My Partner and My Leader
by Joanmuldoon
Summary: When Young Itachi gets captured and tortured by enemy ninja, Kisame saves him and falls for his smaller, weaker and younger partner.
1. Chapter 1

My Partner and My leader:

_Kisame Point of View_

I lean against the wall of my room, listening to my partner breath heavily in his sleep. I sigh and take two steps towards my partner, I tower over him. The funny thing is I have always been a lot taller and was always scared of him, but now to see him struggle in his usually peaceful sleep it makes me want to hold him tightly in my arms. Gently sitting on the edge of the bed, I sigh and begin to try and shake him awake. He doesn't stir just keeps struggling in his bed blankets.

"Wake up, Uchiha," I ordered, he doesn't just continues to struggle even in my tight grip.

I know what I have to do, I have done it before. I need to put him in a cold shower, freezing his small body. With almost no effort my partner is lifted into my arms and I walk slowly down the hallway to the bathroom, no one else is around why would they be at two o'clock in the morning. That is a brilliant thing, it means my partner can just sit under the cold water until he wakes up and recovers from his coughing fit he always has after a fitful night of sleep. I step into the bathroom and standing in front of the mirror is none other than the leader of the group we both work for.

"Struggling again?" He asked; I nodded my head as the leader slowly walked closer to us and leaned down planting a small kiss on his forehead.

"Grr," A low growl escaped my throat and I was forced back against the cold damp wall with my small partner resting between us.

For once he is lucky he is so small, because if he were much bigger the leader and I would be crushing him between us.

"He is not yours," The leader hissed, letting me go and stepping back.

I felt my partner's dead weight be taken from my arms and watched closely as my leader sat my partner on the bench and let him lay against the mirror. My blood boiled at the sight, the leader handling and touching my partner's small body in a way I wanted to. Ever since we got him back I haven't left his side for more than a few minutes. I couldn't believe someone could do this to him, just to gather information on the group we work for. For two weeks my partner was tortured none-stop almost. The first time I saw him since him since he returned is still imprinted in my mind.

**Flashback (Kisame Point of View)**

The rain fell down the walls of the base and the wind blew roughly outside, I watched out the window hoping my partner would arrive home any minute. He had gone for a two day mission and still hadn't returned, two weeks later. The tracker of the group had gone out to find him, but had been forced to return because of the weather. I was soon asleep leaning against the window. I woke early in the morning and decided I had, had enough. I grabbed my gear and dashed into the forest as fast as I could. I soon reached a clearing and stopped to try and sense him, then I saw it a long piece of black hair. I slowed my pace as I walked through the forest following the strands of black hair, my partner always had a weird was of leaving tracks which no one would notice other than myself. I reached the edge of another clearing and sitting in the middle was a small metal cabin, inside I smiled feeling him inside. A scream echoed through the clearing and I dropped my bag and dashed forwards towards the cabin. I basically ripped the door off it's hinges and stormed into the room. Tool boxes and tools filled the walls and a single chair lay in the middle of the room. My eyes caught sight of a small black, white and blue body on the floor, with a big man on top of him. I grabbed the man and slammed him into the wall, the back of his head split open and I dropped his dead body and turned to my partner. Picking up my partner I wrapped my cloak around his uncovered body and pulled him closer to my chest, his breath was quick and shallow. I glanced down at his weak, scared and naked body, his bones clearly visible. I have only ever seen the teen without his cloak a couple of times, his body was always perfect and now his white skin was covered in cuts and bruises. He still looked as beautiful as before, just in a different sad way. I hear a small wince from him and look down at him, his mouth is parted and the look of innocents of his face makes his body look even cuter. Lying in my arms, while I ran back to the base was extremely painful, every now and then I would hear him wince or whimper in pain. It was hard to see him in this much pain, but I know once I get him back he would be able to get better.

**End Flashback (Kisame Point of View)**

The leader pushed his body against my partner's and reached behind him, slowly beginning to pull his shirt up over his back and then his head using his body to keep my partner upright. Then for a split my partner's eyes snapped open and he kneed the leader in the chest before slipping of the bench and collapsing on the floor his mind returning to the darkness. Ignoring the pain and picking the small struggling teen up and slamming him against the mirror, shards from the mirror stuck in my partner's flesh and I shove leader away from my partner.

"Get out," I ordered; watching my partner to make sure he didn't fall off the bench.

It took a second, but the leader soon decided to leave the room. I watched as he left, smelling my partner's shirt as he walked out the door. I looked towards my partner and began to see blood running down the mirror, his already scared back had been attacked once more. I was about to lean him forward and let him bury his head into the side of my neck when I stopped and stepped to the side of him, after he came back he hated being forced front to front with another body especially another male. You could get away with having him lying in your arms and having his side pressed against you. I put my arm out in front of him and leaned him forward on my arm. I carefully began to pull the shards of glass out of his back. It took a few minutes to safety remove them all. I look at my partner and then the pieces of glass in the sink.

"I'm going to put you in the shower," I told my partner.

I held my partner in my arms and carried his almost lifeless body to the shower. I sat him down on the floor of the shower and lean him against the wall, I aim the shower head on his body and turn the cold water on and let it run down his body. He shivers and opens his eyes slowly and then begins to cough violently, I watch the blood mix with the cold water and ran down the drain. I watch him carefully and watch as he rocks back and forth. His skin goes a paler shade of white his eyes slowly close and he slips to the side and passes out into the depths of darkness.

"You need to stay awake," I ordered, looking towards my partner and then reached out and roughly grabbing his arm.

"It hurts," My partner whispered, bringing his arms up to his head and beginning to shake his head.

My partner began to bang his head against the wall; I reached out and was grabbed by my partner. My body stumbled under the water and I fell to my knees in front of my partner being soaked by the water. Shaking my head I looked at my partner and he stared blankly back at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked; he usually never does anything unless there is a reason.

"It hurts," He repeats.

I tilt my head to the side; I already know it hurts so why is he telling mw. I wish I could understand my little partner and know what he really means.

"What hurts?" I ask softly, getting used to the cold water running down my body.

He went to speak, but the words didn't come out at first.

"Down there, hurts," He whispered humiliated.

For the first time I knew what he meant, that would explain why he couldn't walk or show me anything below the hip and why there was a blood stain halfway down his mattress. I looked at my partner. He was still a child and I allowed them to hurt him like that, I allowed them to torture and rape him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I yelled; his eye's usual blank expression replaced with sadness.

He didn't answer, he had, had enough and just wanted to disappear and never be seen again. I turned off the water and stand up, he had never looked smaller. I quickly step out of the shower and strip wrapping a towel around my waist, I pick up my partner from the shoulders and wrap a larger towel (one of mine, I'm using his) around his partner's small form. I set my partner on a wooden bench and sit calmly beside him. With all his strength he shuffled away from me and leaned painfully over, resting his head on my upper thigh and carefully closes his eyes. He is leaning his head against my body covered skin and stayed exactly where he was. He jumped when the leader entered the bathroom and stopped staring at us.

"You have an assignment," The leader said, tossing me then scroll and leaving the room.

My partner looked up at me, his eyes full of worry as I scanned the scroll and then looked blankly down at him.

"I've been ordered to take you to the village," I answered, looking at the young teen and feeling the loss of the warmth from my leg.

"I can't they will kill me, please don't," My partner begged.

"I'm joking," I said, a small smile slipping down my face.

He rests his head back on my leg and sighs. This is going to be interesting, helping my partner get back on to his feet.

"I'm assigned to help you recover, under any costs," I said, I feel the teen stop moving and stay still barely breathing.

I sit on the bench for hours until other teams of our organisation begin to enter the bathroom and start the day.

"Oh, fucked him too hard," One of the other members shouted from the showers.

I feel my partner's breath quicken and his eyes snap open. He had heard what they said and memories came floating back, remembering what the interrogator did to him. I quickly wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer; only to hear a whimper of pain.

"Come on, I'll take you back to the room," I said, picking up his small body and walking back towards our room.

For four weeks my teenage partner is forced to lie on his back in bed, his hip takes forever to heal and I hardly leave his side. He has only been getting up and hobbling around the room over the last few days and has agreed to walk down the hall and into the kitchen. He easily stands up getting the handle of it and begins to walk slowly down the hall with me close behind, making sure he doesn't fall or stumble. He walks to a kitchen chair and sits slowly down; I leave him there and enter the kitchen area. No one else is around and we talk while I make fish for a pair of us. I don't know why I decided to make two; my little partner doesn't particularly like fish and is hardly eating anything at the moment. From walking up the hall to see the pain fill his face and his body trying to remove from the small walk. I watch as he neatly folds his arms on the table and rests his head on them. I stare at him as he quickly falls asleep and allows his face to relax, letting himself free for the time he is asleep. I know he has to eat, but I'm going to let him sleep for a few minutes, allow him to regain some of his energy and then eat and gain some more energy from eating. I noticed a faint burning smell rain through the air and quickly grabbed the handle of the fish, pulling it off the light stove and on to the bench. Not once in my life has he burnt fish and just now while watching his small partner, he has burnt two pieces.

"Shit," I cursed, leaning against the edge of the bench and looking away from him.

I have fallen for the little teen; it is effecting me in more ways than one. When he was close to my little partner, my blood runs quickly through my body and my heart raced. The other week in the shower had confirmed what I already knew. I knew that no matter what I had to protect my partner from everything, including my love. It would hurt him to know I want to hold him, kiss him and love him. Anything else I could get away with but not this. I looked over my shoulder towards my partner and saw his dark eyes staring at me; his eyes were puffy and had shadows under his eyes.

"What are you burning?" My little partner asked, I turned round to face him and blushed slightly.

I looked at the fish and was about to answer, when the leader entered the room and walked slowly past my partner swaying his hips slightly as he did. Bloody leader, always trying to get in my little partner's pants as he did the rest of the akatsuki when he was in the mood, except for me because of my size. He preferred small men or teenagers, who he could control. My partner hadn't let him anywhere near him and I was grateful for that.

"Follow me," The leader ordered, having his eyes on my partner and taking a small step towards him.

My partner kept his face blank and looked up towards me with hopeful eyes; I quickly grabbed the two pieces of fish and basically threw them on the table. The leader's eyes opened wide and I felt my partner's eyes on me. I watched as my partner raised and stepped around the leader and walked to the kitchen counter. I watched with wide open eyes as the leader appeared behind my partner and slammed his hand down beside my partner, making him jump. I saw a shiver ran down my partner's spine and his knees shake beneath him, as the leader whispered something into my ear. My partner dropped to his knees and leant against the bench, his mind flooding with images of what happened. He had tried to lock away what happened and yet he couldn't. His mind was once again remembering and he couldn't control his body, soul or mind.

"Leader, leave him alone," I ordered, quickly standing up and stand over my partner.

His small body was shivering his mind fighting his thoughts. The leader stood by us, as I picked my younger partner up and began walking down the hallway. He gripped the front of my shirt and buried my head in the side of my chest. So little, yet so strong, so broken and yet so cute.

"What did he tell you?" I asked, looking down at my little partner as I set him down on his bed and left his side and walked to my bed.

"You can't stop it," My partner whispered, looking towards the ground.

I set my lips down on his; I engulfed his lips as I continued to kiss his bare lips. I pushed my partner back on to the wall, never letting our lips part and slowly yet firmly pinned his arms against the wall. He didn't struggle in my grip and I controlled my urge to move my hands under his top.

"Stop," He ordered, his mood changing and the fear returning to his voice.

I let him go and step off the bed. He slid from his bed and I watched as he walked over to the door and quietly closed it, locking it carefully once he was done. I stared at him confused.

"Sit," He said, leading me back to his bed and standing in front of me.

Skilfully with his knee he nudged my legs open and stepped into them. My first thought was what the hell is he doing? Then does he love me as much as I love him?

"You looked after me, you protected me, and you even stood up against the leader. I want you," My partner said, he did love me and against all the odds he had told me.

**The Next Morning (3****rd**** Person Point of View)**

The leader walked down the hall; slightly pissed the little teenager hadn't turned up and let him fuck him. He turned sharply and entered the bathroom; he froze in the doorway a dripping sound echoed in the room and a trail of blood ran from the shower area to the small drain in the centre room. He walked slowly towards the shower area and saw them, curled in the shower. Their arms wrapped around each other and a pool of blood around them, they looked so peaceful. Sweat, blood and water running down the almost naked bodies. It was obvious that the small teenage boy and his partner had died in each other's arms.


	2. Author's Note

My Partner and My Leader: Author Note

Hi,

It's Joanmuldoon here, if I can get to 10 reviews and I will write a second part to this story.

So Please comment/Review.


	3. Chapter 2: Part One

My Partner and My Leader: Chapter Two: Part One

_Kisame's Point of View_

Standing high above the base, my partner clung tightly to me under my overly large cape, tears running down his pale face, as he had to walk away from another home. First his family home and now the Akatsuki base, will he ever be able to settle down for good. Resting my hand down on his shoulder, I waited for a wince or whimper, but it never came. It never reached my eyes, it never even left my mouth.

"We need to go," I whispered, my partner didn't react just continued to stare into the forest around the Akatsuki base.

"How long?" My partner asked, after a long moment of silence.

"How long, for what?" I asked, glancing down at my ever so smaller partner.

"Until leader realises they were clones?" My partner answered, in an unusual flat tone.

"I don't know," Kisame answered, looking down at his cape and then where his partner's gaze met the forest.

Feeling the warmth of a smaller body against mine, I looked down to see his eyes closed and his full weight leaning against me. Smiling gently, I encircled my arms around him and pulled him up into my arms, thankfully without hurting his small body. Taking one last look back towards the base, before disappearing forever into the dark forest. Never looking back, just continuing to run. Away from all the villages and away from the Akatsuki; no clue where we are headed, but sure it isn't where we are. Every now and then my partner would awaken in my arms and look up at me with his dark eyes, before drifting almost immediately back to sleep.

"Kisame," My partner called, as I poked the fire of our temporary camp.

"Yes," I replied, no vocal sound was made from him after that.

He walked slowly to my side and looked at the fire burning before us, lighting the front of our faces and confusing me more with the flashes of fear that crossed his face as the fire danced on it's curves. As ash fell from the wood into the pit below and the warm air surrounded us; burning our cheeks a red tint. Yet he still shivered and wrapped his arms around himself, he had long since discarded his cloak over the other side of the fire and now just sat watching it.

"Itachi," I whispered, but my voice began on deaf ears.

"Itachi," I spoke again.

My partner's blank eyes snapped to mine and he stared up at me; he was still in so much pain.

"Can I help?" I asked, my partner once again shook his head his eyes never leaving me.

The crackling of the fire was all that could be heard and the breeze of the wind rushing through the trees, turned my partner's attention from me to the sky. He leaned back slightly and looked up, his chest rising and falling as he watched the stars and the moon. A tear slipped past his defences and fell down his cheek.

"Itachi," I said, he made no move in response just watched the sky with teary eyes.

"The moon… its… always watching…the night I was born…the night I murdered my family…the night Sasuke left with Orochimaru…the night I was captured and raped and the night we left the Akatsuki," my partner whispered.

Shuffling across the floor I stopped beside him, pulling his body to my chest and his eyes away from the moon. He didn't argue, didn't fight just rested back against my chest his head tucked into my shoulder. When the cold skin of his hands touched my shoulder, I pulled my partner tighter to me. As always I waited for a whimper and for him to pull back but he didn't, looking down at his face I could see his closed eyes and expression of pain. He was still in so much pain from his hip. Kissing his small forehead, he let out a painful scream and his eyes leaked tears.

"Itachi," I said, looking down as he struggled in my arms and tried to pull away from me.

"Let me go," My partner screamed screamed, his hand connecting with my chin and forcing me to release my grip on him.

As I fell back, I closed my eyes. Hitting the ground, I looked up to see my partner was gone and the forest silent once again. Pulling myself to my feet, I grabbed my sword from it's spot leaning against the tree and raced off into the forest after my partner's chakra trail. As I ran, the trail got weaker and weaker until it disappeared and he was nowhere in sight.

"Itachi," I yelled into the surrounding forest.

Faraway my partner leaned back against a tall tree and looked back the way he came, his hip pulsing in pain and threating to give out.

_**3**__**rd**__** Point of View**_

"Kisame, please stop looking," Itachi whispered to himself, his whole body supported by the tree behind him.

Itachi felt his knees give out beneath him and his whole body collapse to the ground, Itachi looked up with pain filled eyes and then rested his head on the damp forest floor. Lying with his body curled into itself and his head resting on the floor, he was totally and unescapably defenceless. Closing his eyes, Itachi felt the cold wind rush through his thin black shirt. Shivering Itachi, curled further into a ball and took in more pain from his hip.

"I'm so sorry, Kisame," Itachi whispered, closing his eyes and letting the darkness take over his body.

_**Kisame's Point of View**_

"Itachi," I shouted, my voice came out in short pants as I continued to run through the forest trying to find my partner.

"Lost him already?" Someone asked from the shadows.

I spinning round I stopped running and turned to face the person in the shadows, I could just barely see his outline but I knew who he was.

"Didn't take you long," The voice said, I growled and let my hand travel to the hilt of my sword.

"Leave him alone," I growled, the person tilted his head to the side and stepped from the shadows to reveal his dark, blood red hair and his puppet body concealed by his Akatsuki cloak.

"Kisame, I'm not going to touch your 'partner' because leader is the one who is bring him back," The person said, I swung my sword from back and tried to hit the man, but he was too quick and was already gone.

"Shit," I cursed.

_**To Be Continued**_...Please Comment.


	4. Chapter 2: Part Two

My Partner and My Leader: Chapter Two: Part Two

_Itachi's Point of View_

Arm wrapped around my body, they kept my arms against the sides of my shaking body and held we easily in their arms. Opening my eyes to try and see who had my in their arms, I wasn't surprised to see Pein's blank, expressionless face.

"Leave Kisame alone," I said, barely able to look up at Pein.

"No," Pein replied, I tried to turn away from Pein.

Pein tightened his grip on my body, as I pulled away from him. Closing my eyes and tried to pull against Pein.

"You don't want me to hold you, fine," Pein said, dropping my body to the floor.

My breath caught in my throat as I closed my eyes; feeling my hip make contact with the floor and felt a scream escape from my lips. Holding my hip I lay on my stomach with my hands on the left side of my hip, the side that hit the ground. I wanted to scream; I wanted to close my eyes and make everything disappear. Above me I saw Pein smirk as I lay on the ground in pain; I try to stay absolutely still as the pain weakens slightly and look up at Pein.

"I want let you hurt him, Pein," I replied.

"Why? He is just your teammate, what makes him so special?" Pein questioned.

"He actually cares," I replied, looking away from Pein as he stepped closer to my head.

"I cared and you just ignored me," Pein replied.

"You don't care, all you want is a sex toy for you to use and play with until you are done," Itachi spat, Pein pulled back his leg and kicked Itachi in the hip.

A short scream was heard from the my lips, as I curled further into a ball and my tears where ready to fall again. Pein knelt by my side, smirking as he rested his hand gently down on my hip and then began pressing down hard. I groaned in pain, as Pein pressed down, by didn't try to shove him away.

"I will leave Kisame for now, my little pet," Pein said, again pulling me into his arms and then jumping up into the tree branches.

Lying in his arms, I hoped that Kisame was okay and I hoped he was safe. Anything I could to stop Pein from harming Kisame would give him more time to get away and forget about me. I just had to hope that Kisame would leave and wouldn't be a stupid, fucking, idiot and try to save me from all Pein. If he did, Kisame would end up dead and I wouldn't be able to live any longer, Pein would have me. He would my soulless body forever, until the day in which it died.

_Kisame's Point of View_

Looking around the forest for any more traces of Itachi or Pein, I was failing. Itachi was with Pein right at this moment, he could be doing anything to him and I couldn't stop him much less find him. If only I had kept a closer eye on him, I should have known that he was going to do something stupid. His mind was stable at the moment, I'm not sure if it will ever be again. After everything that has happened to him; he would have to be a completely emotionless, which wasn't him. In his odd and usual ways Itachi showed emotion, most people missed it, but it showed it. On the battlefield when he fought and killed people, it affected him like it affected everyone else. I had to save him.

_3__rd__'s Point of View_

Reaching the Akatsuki base, Pein carried Itachi towards his room. Itachi remained quiet watching the walls of the Akatsuki base as they passed and how the light reflected from his pale skin, making it an almost yellow colour. Entering his room, Pein threw Itachi on to the bed and watched as the Uchiha rolled on to his side and winced in pain. Pein sat down beside Itachi, running his hand over Itachi's greasy hair and down on to his hip.

"Bastard," Itachi whispered, looking up at Pein.

"Already calling me names and I haven't even fucked you yet," Pein said, Itachi didn't pull away surprising Pein as Itachi just lay still and get Pein touch him.

Itachi and Pein sat/lay silently as they each waited for the other to say something.

"Nothing to say, Itachi?" Pein asked.

Itachi shook his head and continued to stare at the 'interesting wall', it was almost like nothing could brake his concentration.

_Itachi's Point of View_

"Itachi, do you know why I had that interrogator set up for you?" Pein asked; I looked at Pein with surprise.

Pein looking into my scared eyes as I lay on the bed staring up at him, trying to let my words come out of my tightened throat.

"I set the interrogator up to help brake you in, if I had just taken you straight away then you would have been no use," Pein said.

"Bastard, I should have known," I whispered, Pein smiled beside me tugging my hair behind my ear.

"You will thank me later," Pein whispered, I pulled harshly away from Pein hurting myself in the process but not caring a single bit because I hated him so much.

"Leave me alone," I ordered, turning my head away from Pein and trying to distance myself physically and mentally from him.

Pein had been the cause of what happened to me, he had set up the mission and set up me being captured. He had caused all of Kisame's pain over the last few weeks; he had done this to me. He had ordered someone to rape me; telling them how to take me down and then exactly what he wanted done with me. Thinking back to that night, I shiver and groan as pain covers my hip.

_**To Be** **Continued**_...Please Comment


	5. Chapter 2: Part Three

My Partner and My Leader: Chapter Two: Part Three

_3__rd__ Person Point of View_

"I will leave you to think," Pein said, standing from the bed and leaving the room without another word.

"Shit," Itachi whispered, hiding his face in the covers of the bed below and looking up to find Deidara standing in the doorway.

Itachi hadn't seen many of the other Akatsuki members since what happened and the few time he had seen other members it had only been for really short periods of time. Itachi watched as Deidara as he came and sat down on the edge of the bed near Itachi. Not moving Itachi felt his hip complain as the bed moved suddenly, but continued to watch Deidara closely.

"I'm sorry," Deidara apologised, Itachi was taken back by the suddenly apology and wanted to ask more.

"For what?" Itachi asked quickly, Deidara turned face to face with the Uchiha.

"For what Pein is going to do to you," Deidara answered, Itachi's eyes again locked on the wall not wanting to listen to anything about what was going to happen to him.

"Thanks Deidara, now can you go?" Itachi asked.

"Itachi, I can help," Deidara answered.

"I don't need anymore help," Itachi replied.

"Itachi…" Deidara began.

"What?" Itachi snapped, growling at Deidara.

"Nothing," Deidara sighed, leaving the room.

Itachi threw his face back down into the covers, he knew Deidara was trying to help, but he didn't need help he needed to die. After all the pain he had caused, the best thing for him to do would be to die. To just pass away, so that he would never ever again cause pain to the people around him. The only thing Itachi hoped was that Kisame would be safe and that he would survive.

"Kisame, don't be stupid," Itachi whispered, in the empty room.

"He will be," Pein replied, walking into the room to hear Itachi whispering to himself.

Itachi shut up and turned his head slightly to watch Pein; Pein sat again beside him on the bed. He didn't touch him, just stared down at him.

"You going to forgive me?" Pein half joked.

"Are you going to let Kisame live?" Itachi questioned, Pein was taken back by Itachi's question.

After everything Itachi had gone through he still cared for one person, Kisame. Pein sighed and looked down at the Uchiha shaking his head, again Itachi fell quiet he wasn't in the mood for talking especially with Pein. Pein shoved Itachi on to his back, causing a whimper from Itachi. Smirking Pein saddled Itachi's stomach and stared down on him, while Itachi sat under Pein refusing to look him in the eye.

"You're not fun, if you willing to take it," Pein said.

_Kisame's Point of View_

Standing at the entrance of the Akatsuki base, I sighed and smashed the front door with my fist.

Stepping through the broken doorway, I heard people inside heading my way. Stopping I wait for everyone to come into view.

"Kisame," Sasori said, almost with happiness

I look at Sasori with a raised eyebrow and wait for him to say more, Sasori looked towards Deidara and I know something is going on to do with Itachi and the two artists know what.

"Where is Itachi?" Kisame growled.

"Pein's room," Deidara answered.

"Are you going to stop me?" Kisame asked, looking around at his old teammates and waiting for their response.

"No," Hidan answered, I turned surprised to hear that from the one person who enjoyed torture.

"Thanks," Kisame replied, walking into the living room and then down the long hallway towards Pein's room.

_Itachi's Point of View_

"Help, someone please help," I shouted, struggling under Pein's weight.

"No one is going to hear you, much less help," Pein replied, licking up my neck and on to my cheek.

I growled in pain and anger, before I felt it. Could it be…could it be him? Ignoring Pein I focused on the chakra signature heading straight towards us and smiled.

"Your wrong Pein," I whispered, watching as the door to the room flung open to reveal him.

Kisame's large figure stood, covering the doorway as he looked at Pein and me.

"Get off him," Kisame ordered angrily, stepping further into the room and closer to me.

"Why should I?" Pein asked; Kisame smirked.

Moving at speeds I had never seen him before, Kisame grabbed Pein and threw him off me. Pein flipped in mid-air landing on the wall, before stepping down on to the floor.

"Kisame," I whispered, as Kisame patted me on the shoulder and turned to Pein.

"Akatsuki," Pein yelled, Kisame took a deep breath in hoping that they weren't going to help Pein.

"Yes, Sir," Sasori answered, heading down the hall with everyone behind him.

"Take care of him," Pein ordered, pointing to Kisame.

"No," Sasori replied, Pein growled and glanced at Sasori.

"Kakuzu, Hidan, do something," Pein ordered, his anger growing as the two members who he thought would jump at the chance of the killing Kisame.

"No, we are with Itachi," Kakuzu said.

Pein glared directly at Itachi, he seemed to be planning something. Itachi looked up Kisame, as his grip on the handle of his huge sword tightened and watched Pein carefully making sure to not let him a step closer to Itachi.

"Have you ever thought about what Itachi wants?" Pein asked.

"I know what he doesn't want," Kisame replied.

"What does he want?" Pein asked Kisame, Kisame went quiet and then glanced towards Itachi.

Itachi's gaze was still on Kisame, not knowing what to say Kisame looked away from both Itachi and Pein. He didn't know what Itachi wanted, he knew he wanted to keep Itachi safe but he didn't know what Itachi wanted.

"Itachi, what do you want?" Kisame asked.

"Peace," Itachi replied, Kisame smiled at Itachi as he felt a his stomach being twisted into two.

"Kisame, watch out," Itachi yelled, jumping painfully from the bed and pushing his partner out of the way.

Pein flew through the air, making contact with Itachi and then clambering to the floor.

_**To Be Contiuned**_...Please Comment


End file.
